1. Field
The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research has been conducted on technology that may form a channel of a transistor using a group III-V compound in order to improve the mobility of carriers.
However, if a gate insulating layer having a high dielectric constant (high-K) is formed directly on the group III-V compound, an unstable interface may be formed. Therefore, when in operation, the transistor may have a high density of interface trap charge (DIT), which degrades the performance of the transistor.